The overall objective of the Molecular Cell and Analytical Services Facility Core (MCASFC) is to provide Center members with education on, and access to, state-of-the-art tools for assessing the effects of the environment on human and mammalian genomes and epigenomes. The Core also provides analytical services, particularly those for metals analysis in cells and tissues of exposed organisms, since metal effects on the genome and epigenome are specialized research strengths of the Center. The rationale for, and continuing evolution of, this Core reflects current trends in environmental health research, and in particular the rapidly changing field of gene x environment interactions. Functionally important, dose-related perturbations to human health from environmental stressors (e.g. metals, carcinogens, air pollution particulates) are being actively analyzed by Center researchers who study changes in gene expression, epigenetic regulation at candidate gene and whole genome levels, cell cycle perturbations, protein expression and signaling pathway interactions. The MCASFC supports Center investigators' funded studies using genomics and epigenomics to identify biomarkers and predictive sentinels of toxic challenges to health, as well as to identify targets for preventive and therapeutic interventions. One new initiative implemented in 2008 and overseen by this core is the collaborative yeast screen project involving analysis of global gene expression changes induced by metals and ozone. This new project, supported in part by the Center Director's fund, involved multiple Center investigators with Dr. Thomas Begley at the GeNYsis Center in Albany, NY. It has become increasingly evident that the epigenome plays an enormous role in modulating the responses of organisms to environmental exposures. Thus, other new initiatives that have developed for this Core since the last renewal are the incorporation of ChlP-Chip, ChlP-Seq and RNA-Seq for epigenetic and transcriptome biomarker discovery and for investigating mechanisms underlying toxic and disease responses to environmental agents. Research on genome/epigenome x environment interactions requires multidisciplinary approaches and utilization of highly sensitive molecular techniques supported by state-of-the-art instruments and emerging technologies. The MCASFC provides Center investigators with evolving access to specialized methodologies and equipment, either on-site or off-site, by taking advantage of regional resources involving intra- and interuniversity research partnerships. The MCASFC acquires new equipment as deemed necessary, by continuing to leverage funds from competitive and institutional funding sources. Furthermore, since genome/epigenome studies require considerable training prior to implementation, the Facility Core provides Center investigators with consultation services on the uses, applications, limitations and challenges ofthe latest techniques.